


Cracky Fang Parallels | Two Sides

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [10]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: M/M, Tension, Timelines, two sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still unresolved tensions between Trevor and Gabriel.</p><p>(Request to continue Broken Silver, which was Part 4 of this series.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Two Sides

“So, you are a version of myself which never was affected by the curse.” Alucard was pacing around his other self, while Trevor looked rather annoyed. Adrian watched them with a chuckled, shaking his head about them. “You have to forgive me, but this is just a very interesting turn of events.”

“It would be more interesting to find out what happened to you.” There was a certain sharpness in Trevor’s tone, and for a moment, Adrian pondered if it would be bad to hope for a tussle between Trevor and Alucard. Just to see if his human incarnation would be able to take down his vampire self.

“It is quite easy.”

But Alucard didn’t quite get to explain everything. His father had appeared in the door, and it was obvious that Trevor and Gabriel recognized one another. The next moment was a bit of chuckle-worthy, though. Trevor began cursing and squirming when Gabriel suddenly scooped him up in an almost rib-crushing hug. This was not what Alucard had expected to happen, but it was amusing to see nonetheless. And Adrian was already trying his best to not laugh about this sight.

“Unhand me, Father!” Trevor squirmed around in Gabriel’s grip, trying his best to get out of the vampire’s hug. “Could you please set me down? It’s not terribly comfortable to be held like this.”

“Oh, of course.” Finally, Gabriel set Trevor down, looking just a tad embarrassed about his behavior. “It was just a little overwhelming seeing you like this. I mean, it… it was such a long time ago this all happened, and it is finally a possibility for us to connect on a different level, and everything is just very exciting right now!”

Alucard was biting back his laughter with pure willpower by this point. This was not funny enough to laugh about, but he just couldn’t help how cute his father seemed with how excited he had grown. Of course, Gabriel would be eager to have such a possibility. There had been many things that could have been different between them if it hadn’t been for the transformation, but those opportunities had been missed. Up until this moment, at least.

Alucard leaned back, while Trevor slowly gathered his bearings. He still seemed a little winded, which was little wonder as Gabriel’s embrace had been rather crushing. Alucard chuckled lightly, since Adrian had cuddled up to him, to watch everything unfold along with him. There was just too much amusement to be had here.

It took a while for Trevor to sort out what was even going on. Ever since he had been dragged through the mirror, he had been rather confused. Alucard still thought it had been a little mean, yes, but Adrian had soon reassured him that everything was quite alright with this. Then again, there was a certain unease about this meeting. Should they even do this? Yet, with how many timelines had intersected already, there couldn’t be much harm in just this.

“It’s good to see you like that.” Gabriel could barely hide that he was relieved to see Trevor in human shape, instead of changed by his blood. “I… I can’t begin where this all could become so much different from what transpired instead.”

Trevor lifted a hand, then stepped closer to Alucard, with his gaze still fixated on Gabriel, though. “I’m sorry, but I still have to sort out my mind on this matter. I have only just arrived, more or less, and I still need some time to take in everything that transpired in the meantime. But I will be glad to discuss any details of differences between what I experienced and what you went through at a more appropriate time.”

For the moment, Trevor pulled Alucard (and by extension Adrian) with him, until they were in a different room. There, Trevor sat down, and sighed deeply.

“I’m not sure how I’m to react to all of this. I have to say that I’m curious how this all might just turn out, but I also don’t want to run into this without any prior knowledge.” Trevor looked over at Alucard. “Tell me. What exactly happened that you ended up as a vampire?”

Alucard told Trevor about it. Not in too great detail, but enough to definitely make Trevor grow pale. He was quiet for a while, then slowly shook his head. Adrian shrugged quietly, while Alucard gave Trevor a worried look. This was a matter that was highly complicated for all of them. They all needed to tread a little more carefully than usually.

“So, in other words, Gabriel sees me as a possibility to find out what things would have been like, had he not been pushed to the point when he had to turn his own son.” Trevor sighed quietly and shook his head then. “I don’t know if I can look that man in the eye.”

“I can only say so much.” Alucard scratched along his neck a little. “I have experienced him to be a good father figure, if a conflicted one. He is torn between what he could have been and what he has become. So it might be a bit of a breather for him to meet you. A slight easing of the pain he is in all the time.”

“Alright.” Trevor gave a soft smile. “I will try to not be a too big burden then. But I can’t promise that I will be able to be relaxed around him. He is, after all, still the most powerful vampire in existence.”

“Technically…” Adrian was about to protest, but Alucard hushed him. Trevor gave them both a slightly suspicious look, but then went off to find Gabriel. Adrian was a bit grumpy that Alucard had just kept him from talking, but he was soon calmed down. They still hadn’t had their nightly dose of fun yet, after all.

Trevor made it up the stairs and into the throne room, where Gabriel was currently standing by one of the big windows, sipping from a cup. Trevor could imagine what was in that cup, but he chose to ignore the thought as of the moment. He cleared his throat, simply for politeness’s sake. He was quite aware that Gabriel knew what was happening in the castle, and that also meant that the vampire was keenly aware of where he was going at all times. There was no way he could have sneaked up on the predator of the night.

“I have talked to your son.” It was strange to think about it like that. But since they were from different timelines, the technically weren’t related by blood. They still could be related by soul. “As I understand it, you had to do something to rescue your son. Something you still regret.”

“Only partly.” Gabriel turned towards Trevor. “The alternative would have been to let him die in my arms, and to bury him for eternity. To be alone in this world, and to not have an heir to my blood.” Still, there was regret. “I probably should have fate play its hand, but it would have meant being alone and probably descending into madness. So, I had someone to catch me, and to make sure that I would not become a mindless creature.”

“That is a… strange way of looking at it, I have to admit.” Trevor’s heart was beating a little faster. He still felt intimidated by Gabriel, regardless of him sharing his appearance with his father. “But I think I will help you in some regard with being here.”

“Yes. And with you being here, I think I will be able to say a couple of things I never was able to say.” Gabriel smiled lightly. “And I don’t know if I should tell those things to Alucard.” He remained silent for a moment. “Let’s walk, Trevor. The night will be long, and there is much to be said.”


End file.
